A New Career
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Boris needs a new job. Who will give him the chance and what will it be? Crack fic, obviously.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

A New Career

**Summary**

Boris needs a new job. Who will give him the chance and what will it be?

.

Being a criminal mastermind was a tough job. The hours were long, the pay rate sucked and the social life was non-existent. One would think it wouldn't be worth the hassle, but some people were slow learners. Boris was one of those slow learners. A very sexy slow learner, but that was a story for another time.

He was determined to make a new name for himself. Everyone saw him as the 'evil but sexy' guy that tried to ruin the world of beyblading. Boris wanted people to see him in a good light, so he decided to take a different path. It was time to put his sexiness to good use! Those long years walking down the catwalk when he was but a young lad would finally be put to good use!

"Hello, Judy!" Boris said happily, as he strolled into the room wearing his heavy green trench coat.

Judy looked at him, and smiled. "Hello, Boris. I trust you are here to apply for the new position of sex education teacher?"

Boris nodded. "Of course." He really needed the money now. He was very close to living on the streets.

"What are your qualifications other than being an evil guy?" said Judy, licking her lower lip.

Boris knew Judy was checking him out. She was now a single mother, and he was a single man. They were destined to be together! But he needed to get the job first. "Well, I used to be a model when I was a teenager." Ah, those were certainly the days.

"Anything else?"

Boris thought hard. He worked at KFC at one stage too, but left quickly because the place was so greasy it was giving him zits. "Um, I did babysitting duties?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I looked after the Blitzkrieg Boys when they were little kids." He then frowned. "I still babysit them now..." The boys were now in their late teens but they still couldn't do anything on their own. Kai still slept in a racecar bed, and Bryan still slept with his Dora plushie. Spencer loved destroying things, Tala claimed to be a genie and Ian was just... Ian. A nuisance. "I also have to babysit the BEGA bladers on weekends..."

The BEGA bladers were a handful. Garland had an obsession with magic, Brooklyn was a cry baby who loved to engage in 'sword fighting' and Crusher loved to slather himself in tomato juice. Ming Ming was somewhat sane but her voice could crack glass. And Mystel? The boy was much too obsessed with sexual matters and his hair.

Judy sighed. "I understand what you mean. I used to babysit as well..."

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to take Kai and Bryan to the chocolate factory this Friday," Boris randomly blurted out.

Judy didn't really want to know anything more, so she continued to question Boris about his qualifications. "So, have you ever taught sex education before? I can't imagine such classes at BIOVOLT. "

He shook his head. "That's where you are wrong, Judy. When the boys weren't training, we taught them about puberty. They were young teenagers after all so they needed to be aware of such things." He shuddered, recalling the times he had to teach while Voltaire just sat there and laughed. "It was very difficult. Tala and his friends were the worst." Those boys were rascals.

"Well, I guess that counts for something. You're more experienced than the other staff members at least."

Boris grinned. "That's entirely a different manner, but yes... I'm quite experienced."

Judy smiled back, winking. "So... you can have the job."

"Just like that?"

"You are looking to make a good name for yourself and what better way than to teach troublesome boys about their bodies?" Her smile widened further. "You get to start off with the Blitzkrieg Boys and BEGA!"

Boris face palmed. He had to teach his own teams? "I hope I get well paid for this. I have a lot of debts to pay."

"Oh, don't worry you will get paid a reasonable amount. Better than a janitor's rate anyway. Be happy you're not in Barthaz's position."

The purple haired sexy man did not want to know what dastardly deeds Barthaz had to complete to make a living. Teaching sex related stuff to stupid teenagers was a lot better than scrubbing toilets that's for sure. "Well then, sign me up."

Judy handed him the contract. He took the Justin Beiber pen (why on earth Judy had one of those was beyond him – One Direction were the rage after all) and signed the contract, adding a smiley face beside his name. He wanted to leave a good impression after all. "Welcome aboard, Boris. I hope you enjoy your stay." She smiled at him. "I'm sure we'll get to know each other better soon."

Boris almost skipped out of the room. Finally, his life had some purpose!

.

This is simply a spin-off to 'Boris' Sex Class' written by myself and chocolatexloverx16. Reviews are appreciated, as always! There were quite a few references to a number of our stories – how many can you find? Hint – there's over ten.


End file.
